Electronic device packages, particularly integrated circuit (IC) packages for consumer and industry applications are required to support the rapid growth of smart phones, tablets and other portable electronic devices. Electronic device packaging is arguably one of the most materials-intensive applications today. Package substrates also referred as chip carriers serve to protect the fragile IC chips and scale up the electrical connections while providing mechanical stability and rigidity. In some conventional applications, smaller and/or more reliably packaged devices can be fabricated, resulting in a larger number of units fabricated in parallel in the batch process.
Requirements for coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) match between IC chip components and the chip carriers lead to a new PCB technology, particularly on glass substrates. As the proportion of dielectric materials used for build-up layer on fine patterning package substrates increases, the issue of coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) tends to rise and stiffness is likely to decrease due to a thinner core layer. Accordingly, package warpage may increase, and chip cracks and other packaging defects are prone to occur.
Another issue is singulation. While glass substrates are not machined as easily as polymer substrate, some may be damaged during singulation. Particularly, singulation is performed by mechanical sawing.
Insofar, there is a long-felt but unmet need to develop CTE matched glass substrate component for packaging IC chips such that production of electronic device packaging can be performed easily and efficiently. The developed CTE matched glass substrate may expand the capability of the next generation packaging.